Fresh-Air-A-Phobia
by Bandicoot Sauce
Summary: "I'd make a great sidekick if it weren't for my... you know." Blink the Mole is ready to tell his story. Feel like exploring below ground? Step inside.
1. Prologue

**Fresh-Air-A-Phobia**

Prologue

**I just gotta say something here. I loved **_Spyro: A Hero's Tail_**. I loved it to death. Still do, really. It was tied with **_Crash Twinsanity_** as my all time favourite PS2 game. Sadly, I don't have either of those games or a PS2 anymore, but I better not dwell on that or I may start crying. Don't judge me for that.**

**Anyway, that's pretty much why I decided to write this story as a sort of tribute to both that game and Spyro in general. I want us to never forget those days before **_The Legend of Spyro_** and of course**_ Skylanders_**. Now, I don't have a problem with those games (I'm excited for **_Trap Team_**, actually), but the old, old, old (well, maybe they're not THAT old) Spyro games were the heart and soul of the series. **_A Hero's Tail_** was my first Spyro game and I admit that I was skeptical about the series at first, but after just half an hour or so of play, I freaking loved it. I think that Blink was my favourite character. Something about him just clicked with me from the get go. That's why this story centres on him. On that note, I'll stop boring you with nostalgic sentimentality and get on with what you all came here to see. Enjoy.**

**Long live Blink!**

**And long live Spyro!**

**And, just for the record, LONG LIVE CRASH BANDICOOT!**


	2. Life in the Fast (Digging) Lane

Life in the Fast (Digging) Lane

My name's Blink. Blink the Mole. You may have heard of me. Or not. Either way is good. The important thing is that you know who I am now. Who are you, if I may ask? Come on, what's your name?

…

Oh. That's a nice name. Yeah, it's real nice. Anyway, this is my story. Yeah, I know; a lot of you probably came here looking for some Spyro action. Yeah, he's cool. He's a good friend of mine. Don't worry, he will have his moment, I promise, but for now, I'd like to tell you about myself. Take a seat and relax. No, come on, really relax. That's it. You can't enjoy a story, even a good one, if your muscles are all tense. Alright, can I get you a drink or anything? No? You sure?

I'm creeping you out with this sense of realism, aren't I? I'm just trying to be interesting as I tell my story. Okay now, let's get serious.

Are you sure you don't want a drink? I make a good hot chocolate. Okay, really, I'll stop now.

The first thing you gotta know about me is my worst fear. A fear can control your life if you let it and sadly, that's kinda what my story is all about. I don't know the professional term that psychiatrists would use, but I refer to my fear as 'Fresh-air-a-phobia'. What is fresh-air-a-phobia, you may ask? It's pretty much the total opposite of claustrophobia. Yeah, I actually have a fear of _not_ being trapped deep underground. I know, it's kinda weird. I just can't handle being above ground. Not for very long, anyway, and when I do come to the surface, I usually do so in dark caves or, failing that, rocky overhangs that offer plenty of shade. So if anyone needs me for something above ground, they have to find me. I can't come to them. Here's what usually happens when someone needs a favour from me: I pop up above ground somewhere that suits my needs, wait there for one of the locals to pass by - if there are any locals, that is - and get them to pass on my message or package and hope that they'll get the job done for me. Needless to say, it's hardly the most efficient way to manage a task, not least because not everyone I meet can be trusted. I've handed dragon eggs over to shifty individuals, only to find out later that the person was an egg thief, who wasted no time delivering the eggs to a dark wizard for who-knows-what horrible purpose. Elder Tomas was really pissed about that, to say the least. I was exiled from Dragon Village for that, not that it made much of a difference, as I hadn't ever and probably wouldn't ever set foot in a place that bright and sunny. I shudder at the thought. Then there's the other kind of untrustworthy person; the clumsy, lacking in self-confidence type. There's a little girl out there somewhere still waiting for a birthday cake I made for her. Who knows what happened to it? Did the guy eat it? Did he trip and drop it in a stream? Did his pet find the cake and eat it? I just don't know.

On the occasion that I get something done right, any thanks I receive is pointless. I don't even know if I do receive thanks, because once the message or package is sent, I burrow away on my next journey. If anyone does ever want to express thanks, be it with a few kind words or a present of sorts, they probably won't find me. Even if I stayed in the same spot, they still wouldn't be able to find me. I just show up somewhere, get the ball rolling and take off again. No knows where I'm going, no one remembers where I've been. I'm a lone wolf, always on the move, tempting fate whenever the surface world wants something from this mole. Any friends I make have a hard time locating me. If they're lucky, I might pop up right at their feet, which is more likely to scare them out of their wits than make them pleased to see me. I once popped out right behind Hunter the Cheetah and grabbed his leg to get his attention. I can tell you for a fact that he screams like a girl. There's been bad blood between us ever since that incident. I sent him a written apology, but somehow, I don't think he'll ever get it.

That's what my life is like when I poke my head above ground. A life of risk, chance, mayhem and, on my part, cowardice thanks to my fear. Then there's the other side of my life: the underground side.

Deep underground, surrounded by darkness, dirt and all sorts of creepy crawlies, that's what I call home. It's where I feel safe, which is surprising considering how dangerous it is. Giant spiders, giant grub worms, wild feral dragon-like creatures, the occasional fire imp when I burrow closer to volcanoes… In some places, it's boiling hot underground. In others, freezing cold. There's snow in some places, lava in others, murky swamp water here and there and Dark Shards waiting to be mined by evil doers, sticking out here and there to keep what is essentially my whole world corrupted. So, where exactly do I live in this endless maze of soil and crystallised darkness, you may ask? I actually live right below Dragon Village in a little hollowed out underground chamber I dug. It's not much, but it's home. It's got a bed, a small table with a chair, a battered cabinet where I store a few things, cobwebs in the corners… It's actually quite comfortable for me, even if it smells a bit musty and damp. I've got food, I've got shelter, I've got a lantern and a few tools lying around, so it's all good. Got everything I need. Wouldn't mind some company, though. I reckon I could dig the place out a little more, make room for more furniture, make it spacious enough for a roommate… Yeah, that's the only bad thing about living underground. It's a lonely existence. For a while, I even had to eat nothing but… rats. Now, I know that you probably think that's just plain gross, but let me explain. I didn't just grab one and cram it down my throat, still writhing and squeaking. Not often, anyway. I'd make a small fire if possible and roast it with some potato crops that I might have 'happened' to come across while 'passing through' the underground of someone's farm. Hey, I'm not proud that I stole, okay? I'm a mole. I do what I must to survive. After a while, unable to stand wandering around underground with no one else to even talk to, I remembered that I did have someone who I could go to, someone who was family. He's my uncle, but most people know him as the Professor.

The Professor and I had never really seen much of each other, so he was a little surprised when I forced my way through the floorboards of his house, right into his bathroom…

…While he was in the tub. It was an awkward and unpleasant moment for both of us, but we got over it. Well, I did, anyway. The Professor just chose never to speak of it again, I think.

It turns out that the Professor had clean forgotten that he had a nephew. He was always so busy with his inventions that he hardly stopped to take a breath. Nonetheless, he seemed thrilled, though I'm not sure this was because he finally had someone to look up to him or because he finally had someone to test his inventions for him. I like to think it was a mixture of both. I'll never forget the first time I tried out the Ball Gadget. It was still in its prototype stage at the time and it was rough, rickety and terrifying. And yet, it was insanely fun. When I stepped out of it afterwards, I was shaking like mad, my face frozen in a terrified expression. The Professor's first reaction was, "Are you alright?" I just giggled stupidly and said, "Again! Again!" Then I fainted. When I woke up, I felt supercharged, and there was a reason for that. The Professor had exposed me to the ray of what he called the Supercharge Gadget to test its effects on me. I won't tell you exactly what happened, but I don't think I've ever seen anyone so scared of me. The Professor still shivers whenever he looks at where he used to keep the activation pad for the gadget.

Needless to say, many of the Professor's inventions were wacky and unpredictable. Still, he and I got along great overall. On my twelfth birthday, the one that he actually remembered and didn't spend racing about to throw together a present to spare my feelings, he gave me a gift that he had spent months on just for me and it was so awesome that all my previous birthday disappointments were long forgotten and forgiven. He gave me infrared night vision goggles and a pair of technologically enhanced gloves that gave me some wicked cool abilities to help me explore below ground. They allowed me to cling to surfaces and fire high intensity laser shots. I spent the next few days after my birthday underground, using crates for target practice. I just loved my new gear to death. The Professor was glad that I was enjoying my gift, but he suggested that there might be more practical uses for my gloves than just blowing up crates.

And boy, was he right.


	3. Completely Swamped

Completely Swamped

Things first got interesting for me one fateful day as I was tunnelling rapidly through the underground. I had noticed a rather unusual number of Dark Shards about. I wondered if there was any significance to that. I popped my head above ground in Crocoville Swamp, having received a tip-off that something cool was apparently going to happen there. I shouldn't have been so gullible. I glanced around, seeing nothing, and then someone clunked me on the head from behind and I was out cold. I woke up and found myself trapped in a cage, a crocodile wielding a bone club leering at me. He laughed a cold, sinister chuckle, pressing his face against the bars, spraying spittle in my face. I swiped at him, but he dodged back, still laughing. He walked away chortling, but not before indicating a small tree stump on the ground in front of the cage. It was a button! Probably what would let me out of here. I tried to reach out and slam my palm on it, but it was too far away. I tried shooting it with my laser, but the shots just bounced off it. It clearly wasn't normal wood. I even tried tossing a bomb at it. The Professor had given me a stock of bombs to help me overcome obstacles too tough for my laser, but even the explosives didn't make a scratch on the button. I needed help. I didn't want to admit it, but I really needed assistance. It was bad enough being trapped in a cage, but I was trapped above ground! My fresh-air-a-phobia was kicking in and I soon began to tremble all over. I curled up and started to cry before too long. I was trapped, all alone, no one around to help me.

I heard a _fwoosh_ sound and a screech of pain. The crocodile who had imprisoned me came running out into the open, leaping about. His butt was on fire. He jumped into the bog to put the flames out, remembering too late that the bog was a death trap. He wailed as he sank to a murky grave. A short way away, I could see a figure strolling along on all fours. He was purple. He was…

"Spyro?" I gasped. I was awed. The heroic dragon Spyro was coming this way! I hadn't met him yet at that point, but I knew that I didn't want him to see me crying. It would definitely leave a bad first impression. I hurriedly dried my eyes and tried to be cool, even though I was still messed up from being above ground.

"Wow, are you Spyro?" I asked as he came closer, proud of how calm and casual I was managing to sound. "Hi! Man, I can't believe I'm actually seeing you in person!"

"Wow, you seem pretty positive for someone trapped in a cage." he replied, sounding impressed. "Want me to get you out of there?"

"Oh, would you? That'd be great!" I said, smiling. I was about to be saved by Spyro! How awesome was that? "I think if you just step on that button…"

"The one that looks like a tree stump?" Spyro asked, staring down at it. He placed his front foot on it and the bars on the front of the cage lowered. He then stepped up to me and asked if I was okay. I was seeing him close up! Oh, man, was I excited! _Be cool, Blink! Be cool!_ I told myself.

"Yeah. Thanks for rescuing me, Spyro. My name's Blink. Blink the Mole." I said, putting emphasis on my full name to try and sound awesome.

"A mole, huh? Do you know the Professor?" he asked.

I decided to mess with him just a little. Humour always leaves a good first impression. "What, you think that because I'm a mole I must know e_very other mole_ in the world?" I demanded, sounding annoyed.

"Uh…" Spyro said, not sure how to respond to that. I chuckled at the look on his face.

"I'm just kiddin' ya! The Professor's my uncle. He built me these gloves to give me special abilities when I'm exploring underground." I said, indicating to my gloves. "Yeah, I bet I'd make a great sidekick… if it weren't for my fresh-air-a-phobia." _D'oh! Why did I say that? Now he probably thinks I'm an idiot!_

"Fresh-air-a-phobia?" Spyro repeated, raising his eyebrows.

Well, the cat was out of the bag. I decided to come clean. "That's right. I actually have a fear of not being trapped deep underground. I know, it's kinda weird." I admitted sheepishly. "So, how about I dig a hole and do some exploring? I'll bring you back anything cool I find."

"You're not just trying to impress me, are you?" Spyro asked.

I could feel myself going red. "No, I… I think I saw some Dark Shards down there or something…"

"You saw what?!" the dragon demanded, alarmed. "Oh, no! that must be where Red is getting his Dark Gems from! Blink, listen, can you get to these shards?"

"Yeah." I said uncertainly, not sure where this was going.

"Do you think you can destroy them? 'Cause if you can, it'll be a really big help for me."

"Yeah! I've got some explosives that should get the job done!" I said enthusiastically.

"That's perfect!" Spyro said, grinning. "I'll wait for you here. Destroy as many as you can. Tell me everything you see down there."

"I'm on it!" I declared, leaping up and diving into the ground in front of Spyro. He covered his face with his wings to shield himself from flying dirt as I rocketed off through the earth faster that I'd ever done in my life.

Oh, man, it felt good to be surrounded by dirt and darkness on all sides again! I took a deep breath of damp, musty air as I tunnelled downward. So refreshing for me! Really cleared my head! I emerged in an underground cabin. It was pitch black, but I was a mole and could see perfectly in the darkness. I didn't even need my infrared night vision goggles, but they could be used to highlight things of interest. Namely, other living creatures. I could see the faint glow of Dark Shards not too far away, but I could see other things, too; giant spiders and a lake of murky swamp water. I'd have to be careful not to fall into that, and those arachnids could be trouble. They could fire web projectiles from a distance. I started to proceed slowly, one gloved hand raised, ready to fire. I pulled on my goggles to get a better idea of the exact positions of the shards and the spiders. My gaze fell on something else. Another life form. I had never seen anything like it on my travels. Could it be one of those 'aliens' I had heard about? Or a dark wizard, perhaps? I knew that whatever it was could be very, very dangerous. I activated the zoom lens on my goggles and could make out the outline of the figure. It appeared to be glancing around, trembling. It looked scared. I decided to investigate. I started to creep along the riverbed, hiding behind every rock, every spike, everything that would conceal me. I soon got near to the figure and raised my goggles, seeing it properly for the first time. I was bewildered. The creature had no fur or scales. Instead, it had pale skin and five fingers on each hand. I looked down at my own paw, which had four fingers. _A five-fingered being_, I thought. _Weird._

I made to move out from behind the rock I was positioned behind, loosening a bit of gravel as I did. It clinked against the cavern's hard floor. The being gasped, whirling its head in my direction. I ducked down behind the rock.

"H-hello?" the being called in a scared voice, a girl's voice. "Is anyone there?" She brushed a strand of her long hair out of her face and took a step back, shaking violently. Whoever or whatever this thing was, she was frightened, but that could make her all the more threatening. She might lash out at me out of fear. I very slowly stepped out into the open, standing a few feet away from her, putting myself in her line of sight, ready to fire my laser if things got ugly. She didn't react to my presence. I waved my hands over my head. Still no response. I realised that she couldn't see in the dark. As I stood there, the girl let out a small whimper and muttered something that sounded like, "I want my mom."

I had to help her, but at the same time, I didn't want to frighten her any further if I could avoid it. I cleared my throat and she jumped, letting out a high-pitched yelp and leaping back. I then called out to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. The girl just stared in the direction of the sound of my voice.

"Wh-who's there?" she asked, shaking like mad.

"It's okay. I think I can help you." I said assuringly. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know where I am!" the girl cried, her voice shrill. "I don't know what's going on or how I got here! I can't even see anything!"

"Okay, don't panic." I told her. "Stay there. I'll come to you. I've got some night vision goggles here. I'll place them on your head, okay? They'll help you see."

"Right." the girl said, nodding uncertainly. She sounded like she was about to cry. I walked over and placed my goggles on her head as gently as possible, pulling them down over her eyes. She looked kind of cool with them on.

"I can see!" the girl exclaimed, relieved. "I can… HOLY MOLY!" she shrieked, taking one look at me and leaping back, scrambling behind a rock.

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly, glancing behind me. Had a giant spider sneaked up behind me? There was nothing there.

"You're…" the girl stammered, pointing at me with a trembling a hand. "You're… You're…"

"I'm what?" I asked. "Untidy?" I looked down at myself. My fur was sleek enough. There was no dirt caught in it.

"You're all furry!" the girl declared.

I frowned, puzzled. "Well, yeah, I'm a mole. What's so unusual about that?"

"You're a mole?" she asked in disbelief. "Okay, I don't know what's going on, but I wanna go home!" With that, she sat down and wept, tears streaming down her face. I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything'll be alright." I assured her kindly. "I'll help you get home."

She looked up at me hopefully. "You will?" she sniffed. I nodded, offering her my hand to help her up. She lifted up the goggles, wiped her eyes and pulled the goggles back on again, looking a little more confident. "Okay, let's... YAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed, pointing somewhere behind me. I turned in time to see a giant spider rearing up on its hind legs, about to attack. I fired my laser, hitting the monster right in its underbelly. It collapsed and burst into a shower of gems, the treasures flowing into me, adding to my stored pocket money. The girl was hyperventilating, staring wide-eyed at the place where the spider had been. She looked even paler than before.

"It's alright. it's gone." I said, shushing her gently. "Now, let's get moving in case any more show up."

I started walking, the girl following me, still glancing around nervously. We soon came across a Dark Shard and I let out a satisfied chuckle. The girl gasped and stepped back, however.

"I remember now!" she said. "Those things… they're really bad! Someone pointed one at me and hit me with some kind of black lightning! The next thing I knew, I was in this place!"

"They have seriously dark magical qualities." I said, nodding in agreement. "It's no wonder Spyro wants them destroyed. Okay, stand back." I pulled out one of my bombs and tossed it onto the ground near the crystal, ushering the girl back. There was a loud bang and the crystal was just a few smoking shards on the ground, its pulsating evil glow fading.

"Wait, I remember more stuff!" the girl cried. There was this big red guy… I think, and you probably won't believe this, but I think he was some kind of dragon!"

"I can believe that." I said. "I was talking to a dragon not ten minutes ago. He's the one who wanted these shards gone. Wait a second. You remembered that stuff when I destroyed the Dark Shard."

"So?" the girl said.

"So they must have some kind of magical lock on your memories. If we destroy more of them, it might help you remember more!"

"Well, if you say so." the girl said with a shrug.

And so we started hurrying about all over the place, tracking down Dark Shards and blowing them up. Using my goggles, the girl could locate the shards from a distance while I stayed in the lead and fired at anything that moved. We ran into a few more giant spiders, at which times the girl would crouch behind me in terror, clinging to my shoulders as I shot down the beasts. As I had guessed, each shattered crystal brought more memories back to the girl. It seemed that Red had summoned her into this world with dark magic while attempting to summon something else. Dismissing her as useless, Red had banished her to this underground chamber, knowing that the Dark Shards would mess with her mind, leaving her to wander hopelessly and cluelessly in the darkness forever.

After a while, the girl seemed to have all of her memories back, though she was none the wiser on how to get back home. I destroyed the last shard and something unexpected happened: a portal opened up. It was a swirling purple vortex that floated in midair.

"That must be it!" I declared. "This portal should be what will take you home!"

"Are you sure?" the girl asked nervously. I hesitated. I knew that there was really no telling where this portal might lead.

_"Sweetheart, where are you?"_ a voice from beyond the portal called. _"Please come home!"_

"That's my mom!" the girl declared excitedly. She started running toward the portal, but then she stopped. She turned and walked slowly back over to me. She pulled out two objects: a Dragon Egg and a Light Gem. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"That red dragon had these in his lair. They seemed pretty important to him, so I grabbed them just before he zapped me. Maybe you could find a good use for them?"

I nodded. "I know just the guy to entrust these with." I said, taking them from her and saluting proudly. The girl turned and looked at the portal, taking a few slow steps forward before racing back and embracing me in a tight hug.

"Thanks for being my hero." she said. I smiled and patted her on the back.

"My name's Blink." I told her as she let go. "What's yours?"

"Oh, may name is-"

_"Please, dear, I don't know how much longer I can keep this portal open!"_

"Coming, Mom!" the girl said, running at the portal and leaping into it. It closed right after she vanished. I felt a little sad. She was gone and I never knew who or what she was. Then I looked down at the Dragon Egg and Light Gem in my hands. I had more important things to worry about right now than that girl. She was home safe now. These treasures, on the other hand…

* * *

"Wow, so these were just down there in the caves?" Spyro asked, staring at the treasures with amazement.

"Well, not exactly." I said. "You see-"

"Oh, man, the elders are going to be thrilled!" Spyro exclaimed, grinning. "They'll surely lift your banishment from Dragon Village when they see this stuff!"

"Well, I… Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, man, the elders have been frantic over these eggs ever since the vast majority of them were stolen. We dragons were on the brink of extinction, but now, things are looking up! And this Light Gem is one seriously sweet bonus!"

And so, I tunnelled away later with the knowledge that I was indeed welcome in Dragon Village once more. It had been quite an adventure and it had all turned out pretty good. I had made a new friend and helped her in her time of need, all the underground Dark Shards in this region were destroyed and I had gotten to meet my hero. I had even been invited to show my face around Dragon Village once in a while. I thought I might just take them up on that offer.

I had to admit that Spyro was right. Things _were_ looking up.

**Well, what do you guys think? I wanted to put a more realistic and insightful perspective on the Blink minigame. Just to be clear, the girl was a human, which is something you don't see in the Spyro universe too often. Anyway, hope you liked it and that you'll stay tuned for future chapters.**


	4. The Christmas Party

The Christmas Party

"Feel free to browse my fine wares, Blink, and spend, spend, spend!" Moneybags said cheerfully.

Yep, I had stopped by Moneybags' shop to pick up a little something for the coming evening. He wasn't too happy to have me force my way up through the floorboards of his place of business… until he saw the gems I had. Then he was _very_ happy.

"Thanks, Moneybags." I said as I retreated into the hole I had dug with my newly purchased goods in tow.

"Anytime, my young friend." the greedy shopkeeper called after me. "You just became my new favourite wallet!"

I thought about the Horn Dive ornament I had purchased, bumping up and down in its brown sack as I dug hurriedly. If what Moneybags said was true, this little wonder could increase the power of a dragon's horns when equipped, in which case it would prove very handy for a certain purple hero… In any case, it would make a nice party favour.

I had been invited to the Christmas party at Dragon Castle, partly as thanks for aiding Spyro in saving the Dragon Realms, but mostly because Spyro had listed me as one of his greatest friends and allies, effectively making me a VIP guest of his. I reckoned that the party was going to be awesome. I had never been to a party before, being underground most of the time and all. I was still thinking about it with anticipation as I burrowed underneath the castle on my way home to get ready…

I stopped abruptly, realising something. Castles were generally made of stone and marble, as was my understanding. That could pose as a problem. I started digging slowly upwards, taking a slight detour from my intended path. I stopped when I came to a blockade. It was the castle floor. I rapped on it with my fist. It was as hard as concrete. maybe harder. There was no way I could dig through that. I thought about using my laser, but that would take a while and somehow I didn't think the dragon elders would appreciate a smoking hole in the castle floor.

How was I supposed to get in for the party? I could feel a sense of dread flowing through me as I realised the most practical answer. I'd have to surface somewhere outside the castle and walk to my destination like everyone else.

Through the fresh air.

I couldn't do it. There was no way. My fear turned to sadness as I headed home, knowing full well that I wasn't going to that party. The worst part was that I would be letting all my friends down. Spyro told me that they'd be serving my favourite snack - nachos with chilli cheese dipping sauce. Sargeant Byrd, Sparx, Ember, Flame… So many faces that would be waiting to see mine, only to be left disappointed.

I arrived home and sat with my elbows on the table, sighing glumly. I had heard that even Bianca would be there. She was probably going to perform a few magic tricks. I'd never seen her magic in action, but I'd heard that it was impressive. So powerful, so well executed, so…

I leapt up. "That's it!" I declared excitedly. "That's the solution!" With that, I hit the tunnels and rocketed towards Bianca's house. She cried out in alarm as I appeared underneath her table, banging my head on it. She was standing over a cauldron, wand in hand, dressed in her old robe.

"Blink!" she cried, surprised. "What…? You gave me one heck of a jump start there!"

"Sorry, but I need a favour." I said hurriedly.

"A favour?" she repeated. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? The party's tonight and I'm in the middle of getting ready!"

"It looks to me like you're in the middle of performing a hexing ritual or something." I pointed out. Bianca rolled her eyes, muttering something in which the words 'hexing ritual' could be heard.

"That's how I get ready." she insisted. "I'm conjuring my outfit for the party. Some people _sew_ a gown, whereas I _conjure_ one. Now, what's this favour?"

"I need your help. A magical cure. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner, actually." I said, hesitating, worried that Bianca might get angry for whatever reason when I told her what I wanted. She may seem sweet and mellow, but this rabbit was _scary_ when she got mad.

"Go on." Bianca said, not sure where this was going.

"I need you to cure me of a phobia that I've had all my life." I concluded.

Bianca stared at me. "You're kidding, right?" she said. "Sorry. Can't do it. Magic doesn't work that way."

"What? What do you mean?" I demanded.

"A phobia is a part of someone's personality. It can't simply be changed like a shape or a colour. No, Blink, if you want to get over this phobia of yours, you're gonna have to try a more practical method. I suggest therapy."

"No, I don't have time for that!" I protested. "I need to get this sorted by tonight or I won't be able to go to the Christmas party!"

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that you're afraid of parties?" she asked.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"Castles?"

"No."

"Crowds?"

"No."

"The way Ember behaves after she eats too much sugar?"

"No."

"The fact that the party is above ground, which is bad news for what you call your 'fresh-air-a-phobia'?"

"Wha…? How did you know about that?" I demanded. "Did Spyro tell you? Oh, man, he promised to keep it to himself!"

Bianca chuckled. "No, Spyro didn't tell me. I'm a sorceress. I know a lot of things that people wouldn't expect me to. So, is that the problem?"

"Uh, sort of." I admitted. "You see, I was hoping to burrow directly into the castle, but the floor is way too solid. If I want to go, I'll have to travel-"

"-Above ground?" Bianca finished for me. "I see." She walked over to a shelf lined with bottles filled with strange liquids. "Like I said, I can't use magic to totally cure your phobia, but it might be possible to suppress it… for a few hours."

"That'll be perfect!" I declared, beaming. "That's all I really need!"

Bianca nodded and pulled a small black vial from the shelf and handed it to me. "Drink this and your phobia will cause you no trouble until sometime early tomorrow." she said. I looked at the vial, a feeling of apprehension rising in my chest. This stuff might taste horrible. Worse still, it might have disastrous side-effects. Bianca's magic could be a little unpredictable at times. Still, I had nothing to lose. I downed the contents of the vial, expecting a seriously bitter taste, but I was surprised to find that it was delicious.

"Tastes like raspberry." I declared. "Huh." I handed the bottle back to Bianca. "So, is that it? I don't need to say any magic words or anything?"

Bianca chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "One of these days, you and I are going to have to sit down and have a serious talk about the fundamentals of sorcery." she declared.

* * *

I had to admit, I was nervous as I tunnelled upward. What if that stuff Bianca gave me didn't work? I tried to shake that thought away. I had to remain confident. Bianca always got her magic right when it counted. Why should this situation be any different?

"Alright, here goes nothing." I said as I approached the surface. I popped my head up and climbed out onto the soft, cool grass in the evening air. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, opening one eye and gazing around.

Nothing. I felt fine. Totally calm. "Oh, YES!" I cried, thrusting my fist into the air. This was perfect! I started walking along the grass, soon hearing a whirring sound somewhere above. I looked up to see a penguin with a rocket pack flying through the air. He landed neatly beside me and and began walking in stride with me.

"Ah, Blink, young chap, it's been a while!" Sargeant Byrd greeted. "Excited about the Christmas party? I know I am!"

"Yeah. I just hope I'm not dressed too formal." I said, looking down at the tuxedo I had borrowed from the Professor. By some miracle, I had avoided getting bits of dirt in this suit.

"Well, it _is_ a fairly casual affair, but I wouldn't worry about." Byrd said. "The ladies always admire a neatly dressed chap. Go get 'em, my boy!" He chortled at the sight of my cheeks going red. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just teasing." he assured me.

We soon approached the castle, the doors wide open. I could already hear music playing within. It sounded really cool. As we reached the entrance, a few other individuals joined us. Hunter the Cheetah greeted Byrd cheerfully, reserving a quiet stare for me. Once again, my hopes that he had received my apology were diminished. Red, who had been welcomed back into the Order of Dragon Elders, greeted us with a curt nod. He may have been under the control of an evil sorcerer all along, but even now with his free will back in play, he was still a cold and intimidating individual in the opinions of myself and many others. I noticed that he had a new magical staff, one adorned with a purple gem. It wasn't a Dark Gem - if it was, we would have all felt its pulsing evil energy in the air. I wondered if Red had brought the staff with him just to look all impressive and important at this party. His prized talisman hung around his neck as always. Some of the kids around these parts often wondered if the talisman had any magical qualities, but they were too scared to go up to Red and ask him. It would be a while before everyone would be willing to fully trust him again. A few more people accompanied Hunter and Red, but it seemed that everyone else was already inside. As I entered the main hall, I was awed by all the Christmas decorations. There was red, green, gold and silver tinsel strung across the candelabras that hung from the ceiling. Said candelabras held candles that were lit with different coloured flames, some blue, some purple, some orange, some green… A variety of colours in short.

"The flames were _my_ idea." Red stated, sounding all smug and pleased with himself. He may have been on the side of good at last, but a lot of his personality traits hadn't changed. He was still cocky, narcissistic and a little rude. I noticed that Byrd had become very interested in an origami star hanging overhead when Red had spoken. The dragon made a 'harumph' noise and turned away, not pleased that he was still getting the cold shoulder. We made our way into the ballroom, which looked absolutely magnificent. There were streamers and multicoloured lights, a disco ball and twelve Christmas trees in total. At either side of the vast room, a long table ladled with countless kinds of food and drink stood. I could already smell the cheesy nachos and it was making my mouth water. I swallowed so that I wouldn't end up drooling everywhere, awed by everything I was seeing. The guests themselves looked incredible, girls wearing stunning gowns and dresses, the guys looking either sharp like me or just plain slick, their respective hair, fur and scales dyed or painted cool colours and looked wicked awesome. I was approached by Spyro, who was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a Santa hat, his gold and purple scales polished to a gleam. Sparx was with him, looking about the same as always. I guess you can't do much with your appearance when you're a dragonfly.

"Welcome to the party." Spyro said cheerfully. "I was actually worried that you wouldn't come, what with… certain circumstances." He finished, not wanting to bring my weird phobia to everyone's attention.

"I found a temporary solution to my problems." I said, my tone of voice pleading him to drop the subject for now.

"Well, aren't you two secretive all of a sudden." Red put in. He was probably just teasing, but he seemed to have a way of saying everything with a sneer, as though he was being passive aggressive.

"Evening, Red." Spyro said curtly, his scales visibly bristling.

"Spyro." Red responded equally as curtly. "I daresay you're looking well."

"Well enough." Spyro replied. "You?"

"Likewise." Red declared. I could see that the awkward tension was becoming paramount. I had to distract them from each other.

"Hey, uh, why don't we go grab some punch?" I said to Spyro, trying to sound light and cheerful.

"Yeah, I suppose I'd better before _someone_ spikes it." the purple dragon answered, leering at Red. That did it. Red raised his staff, whether to club Spyro over the head or blast him, I never found out. The older dragon stopped abruptly, realising that nearly everyone was staring at him. He lowered his staff, looking more calm and dignified.

"You're not even worth it." He hissed softly.

"If you wanna start something, go right ahead!" Spyro said, his voice rising. "I've already beaten you more than once! I'm sure I can do it again, you old-!"

"STOP IT!" I screamed suddenly, surprising everyone including myself. "Both of you, just stop it! It's Christmas! Just… lighten up or something! It's supposed to be a fun evening! Find that fun and... I don't know, make friends with it!"

There was silence for a moment after my outburst. Even the music had stopped. Spyro then sort of shrugged apologetically and Red nodded, straightening the talisman around his neck.

"You're right." Red said. "I'm an elder and I should be setting an example for the younger dragons. Now, if you'll excuse me, I see a plate of miniature pies with my name on it."

Spyro almost shouted 'Just don't drink all the dipping sauce!' at the elder's retreating back, but I gave him a warning look. "Sorry." he mumbled. "Yeah, I know, I need to watch my mouth, but that guy just rubs me up the wrong way."

"Forget about him." I said. "Have you seen Bianca? She told me she'd be coming."

"Speaking of which…" Hunter said, appearing right beside me and making me jump. "Killer at three o'clock, and by 'three o'clock', I mean the doorway.

Spyro and I turned and our respective jaws dropped. Bianca had just walked in and boy, did she look _stunning_. She was wearing the most gorgeous dark blue gown adorned with silver glitter. A pink bow rested on her ears, which were hung back as always. Sparx let out a little 'whoo' noise and sank to the floor in a dead faint. Spyro laughed when he noticed.

"Hi, fellas." Bianca said as she came over. "Tell me honestly: I overdid it, didn't I?"

"No, no, you look great." Hunter insisted, trying not to drool.

Suddenly feeling mischievous, I stretched up on tiptoe and whispered to Hunter, "Hey, I dare you to ask her out."

"Shut up." he hissed, annoyed. Then he grinned deviously. "And I double dare _you_ to ask her out!" he said loudly. I was mortified. Spyro grabbed the unconscious Sparx and ducked under the table so no one would hear him laughing. Even Red, who was somewhere nearby with the whole pie platter in his hand, chuckled at my embarrassment. I could feel myself turning bright red.

"Oh, don't tease him." Bianca said, staring disapprovingly at Hunter. "At least he probably has the guts to ask out a girl he likes, unlike you!"

"Ooooooooh!" a small crowd of people who had heard the whole thing crowed in unison. Hunter was completely struck dumb by Bianca's statement. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Bianca sneered. Hunter walked away, shaking his head as though he wasn't quite sure what had just happened. "That'll teach him." Bianca said. "So, how are you enjoying the party?"

"It's pretty good so far." I said, still a little embarrassed by what Hunter had said. "Listen, thanks for the help you gave me. I really appreciate it." I said as Spyro emerged from beneath the table. "I think I'll go and grab some punch. Want me to bring you guys some back?" I asked. Spyro and Bianca nodded, the latter smiling. I didn't hear what they talked about while I was gone, but I found out later.

"So, what was the help you gave him?" Spyro asked, interested.

"All I gave him was a little self-confidence." Bianca stated. "He thinks I've suppressed his phobia for one evening with a magical potion. It was just raspberry juice, actually."

Spyro chuckled. "Bless him. Don't you think we should tell him, though?"

"I'll wait until tomorrow." Bianca said. "For now, I'll just let him enjoy the moment."


	5. Automated Nightmare

Automated Nightmare

I've accompanied Spyro on many of his adventures. When he teamed up with Crash Bandicoot to defeat both of their enemies, I was there. When the Sorcerer tried to trap us all in the Shadow Realm and Spyro drove him off, I was there. Even now, as we all train and prepare for the possibility of the Sorcerer's return, I see a lot of Spyro. He's really coming along great with his training. The elders have taught him well. He's got so many cool moves, but some of us can't help but wonder: is it enough? Even with the Shadowstone Amulet, can he counteract everything that the Sorcerer might throw at him should the fiend return?

I wanted to help Spyro, and I mean _really_ help him. I wanted to give him a surefire way to beat the Sorcerer. A backup plan. A last resort. A fail safe. But how could I do something like that, especially with my fresh-air-a-phobia as present as ever? How could I hope to be the one who aided Spyro in his hour of need, the one who would be remembered as the kid who saved Spyro? How could I be the hero of the hero? I didn't know the answer. I don't think anyone did. So I went away.

Now, when I say I went away, I don't mean that I left the realm in shame or anything like that. I started travelling on a journey of self discovery, hoping that somewhere out there in the world, I could find my true potential. I wanted to become something greater than what I was. I ultimately journeyed to the Volcanic Isle, travelling deep underground through the lava-filled tunnels, reaching the Dark Mine. I had travelled here once before to help Spyro. The place gave me the creeps then, too. There were Dark Shards _everywhere_, their pulsing energy making me feel horribly cold inside as I walked. All sorts of inactive mining machines stood here and there, unmoving, forgotten. I was just examining some sort of drilling machine when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around, saw what was there and I screamed. It was the last thing I had expected to see: a green robotic Gnorc holding a laser beam crossbow that was aimed at me. I ducked just before it fired, the laser beam bouncing off the drill and hitting the robot in the face. It short circuited and fell onto its side. I moved away from it nervously, glad that I had done so when the mechanical monster suddenly exploded, leaving a few charred, smoking pieces of armour in its wake. I was bewildered. These robots had been designed to Red's specifications. They were his former army in a backup plan to bring the Dragon Realms to their knees. I thought that they had all been destroyed when Red had been defeated by Spyro. Why was this one still down here…?

A worrying thought occurred to me and I found myself racing through the mine, encountering more robots as I progressed deeper and deeper. I dodged some, shot down others with my lasers and became increasingly alarmed as I came across more and more cybernetic beings. I eventually burst into Red's former laboratory. As I had feared, the machines were all still operational, still modifying hapless Gnorcs into machines as said evil minions stood cluelessly on conveyer belts, picking their noses and scratching their butts stupidly. As soon as they became robotic, the Gnorcs suddenly stood to attention, alert and cunning, their senses and abilities enhanced.

I cautiously made my way to the main control room, discovering that it was exactly as my uncle had left it after helping Spyro stop Red. There was a big yellow lever labelled 'Master Switch'. It was set to 'On' instead of 'Off'. I groaned. The Professor must've forgotten to shut this place down before leaving. Robotic minions were being created automatically around the clock down here and had been for who knows how long. I walked up to the switch and was about to pull it down and end all this when an idea came to me.

All these robots were standing around in this place with no idea what to do. They had no one to lead them. Left to their own devices, they could be trouble. They needed order. They needed guidance. They needed…

"They need to be put to good use." I said aloud, smiling at my own words. I typed a few commands into the immense keyboard, using my knowledge of technology based on what the Professor had taught me. I then started to climb up the side of the nearest generator, heading for the conveyer belt...

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Blink?" Spyro called. Bianca and Byrd shook their heads. Spyro and Sparx then questioned Moneybags, but he didn't know the whereabouts of yours truly, either. No one had any idea what had happened to me. Not yet, anyway.

"I don't get it, Spyro." Sparx said, his little wings fluttering madly to keep himself airborne. "He's been gone for close to a week now and he didn't even tell anyone where he was going or why."

"Something's wrong." Spyro declared. "He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Do you think the Sorcerer got him, maybe? Took him for ransom or something?"

"Hey, Spyro, here's a letter for you!" Hunter called, running up to the purple dragon. Spyro opened it and his worries increased tenfold as he read the letter.

_Spyro,_

_Join me in Red's former laboratory on the Volcanic Isle. I believe that you'll be most impressed with what you find._

_Blink._

"Red's Laboratory? What in the blazes is he doing in a place like that?" Sparx wondered aloud.

"It's got to be a trap." Spyro concluded. "This isn't like Blink at all."

He wasn't entirely correct, that Spyro. Under the circumstances, 'this' was _exactly_ like me…

* * *

Spyro leapt off the shop pad, having used Moneybag's teleporter to reach the laboratory. He started racing through the building, breathing heavily.

"If the Sorcerer went through the trouble to set a trap for me, I'll play along." he snarled. "And then I'll kick his butt!"

I watched Spyro on the security camera as he raced around all over the place, running blindly from one ominous tech-filled corridor to the next. I pressed a button on the control panel keyboard and spoke into the intercom.

**"Return to where you fought the fallen dragon Red. You'll find the object of your search there."**

"Who was that?" Sparx exclaimed. "It sounded like… I don't know."

"It must be the Sorcerer. He's probably using a distorted voice to mess with me." Spyro said. "If you've hurt Blink, I'll make sure that you REALLY suffer!" the little dragon roared.

I knew that Spyro would be shocked when he found me at last, but I failed to anticipate just how shocked. He burst into the control room, snorting smoke from his nostrils, looking like an angry bull about to charge. He took one look at me and leapt at me, but I stepped aside and he ran headlong into the wall, looking dizzy as he turned around to face me.

"Alright, where's your evil master?" he demanded, sounding a little dazed. He wasn't even facing me. he was staring at an area two feet to my left.

**"Be at ease, dragonoid. There is no danger here."**

Spyro frowned. "What?"

**"Your anger will one day be your undoing, I fear, but for now, you should quell your aggression. I have been expecting you, hero Spyro."**

Spyro looked a little confused. "Just who are you?" he demanded suspiciously.

**"Are my new technological enhancements that drastic a transformation? Do you truly not recognise your old acquaintance?"**

For a moment, Spyro didn't get it. Then his eyes widened. "Blink?" he guessed softly. I smiled, blissfully unaware of how eerie my smile must've looked. My laser gloves had become metallic, joining with my now equally metallic hands. My hat was now a permanent armoured helmet attachment. I was fitted from head to toe in sleek, shiny, chocolate brown armour, my eyes just little green lights behind a black visor.

I had become a robot.

"Oh, my god." Spyro gasped, taking several steps back. Sparx fainted, falling onto the dragon's back.

**"Impressive, am I not?"** I asked, still grinning that horrible, nightmare-inducing grin, still unaware just how scary it, and the rest of me, looked. **"My organic imperfections were holding me back, Spyro. I have become so much more than a mere mole. I have cast aside my pitiable irrational phobia. I'm no longer afraid. Not of the world above the soil, or anything, really. And best of all, I now command an army of robots. They will be **_your _**army, Spyro. The army that will keep the Dragon Realms delivered from peril forever."**

"Blink, what the heck have you done to yourself?" Spyro cried, mortified. "You've become a living nightmare. You've ruined yourself! You… you sound like a geeky teenage version of the Terminator, for crying out loud!" he exclaimed.

**"Nonsense!" **I declared, though now that I thought about it, my voice did seem a little different. **"I am a highly sophisticated and advanced technological wonder! I can calculate to utmost precision! I can fight and command respectively as needed! I am Cyber-Blink!"**

"No." Spyro said softly. He sounded scared. "You're a machine. You're unpredictable and dangerous. Your mind is a pile of microchips and similar stuff that can be altered at the drop of a hat. You could malfunction and become a danger to everyone and everything! You're a monster!"

I was taken aback by that. **"You need not fear, dragonoid." **I insisted. **"I am most assuredly aligned with you and this world."**

Spyro wasn't even listening. "This is really bad." he said. "What am I gonna tell the Professor? What _can_ I tell him?"

I was confused. Was Spyro afraid of me? I took a step towards him and he bolted, scratching at the door like a cat. "Stay away from me!" he cried, his voice shrill.

**"I… I don't understand." **I said slowly. **"I did all this for you, Spyro. I did it for the good of everyone we care about, everything we fight for."**

"All you did was erase yourself!" he shrieked, now trying to force the double doors open with his claws. "You turned yourself into a lifeless, soulless machine!"

**"No! I… I didn't!"** I insisted. I could feel something inside myself. Something I hadn't felt for days. It was… an emotion. Was it sadness? I couldn't tell. **"Spyro, wait!" **I cried as the dragon finally managed to get the doors open. **"I… I mean, don't…" **He turned and looked back at me. The expression on his face broke my heart.

My heart… It was still in there. Not physically, but in that way that makes someone who they truly are, who they're meant to be.

"Please don't be scared of me." I pleaded in my normal voice. "I won't hurt you, Spyro. I could never… **hurt you. You're… ** my best… friend… **VIRUS DETECTED IN MEMORY SYSTEM. **No! what's… **PROBLEM IDENTIFIED. ATTEMPTING TO CORRECT. **What's happening to me?!" I cried, starting to panic. **"ANALYSATION COMPLETE. RESETTING TO DEFAULT SETTINGS. **Spyro, HELP ME!" I screamed desperately, feeling myself slipping away into nothingness…

**"PROCESS COMPLETE. REBOOTING. UPLOADING BASIC BEHAVIOURAL DATA. TASK COMPLETE. NEW OBJECTIVE: SECURE PERIMETER. INTRUDER DETECTED IN IMMEDIATE AREA. PREPARING TO NEUTRALISE AND DESTROY RESPECTIVELY. YOU HAVE MET YOUR MATCH, DRAGONOID. PREPARE FOR-"**

"NO!" I screamed suddenly, butting in on this robotic personality. "I can't hurt Spyro! I _WON'T!"_

**"FORMER VIRUS DETECTED. ATTEMPTING TO LOCALISE AND SUPPRESS."**

"Suppress this!" I declared. Using all my willpower, I managed to force myself into throwing my robot body into the wall. I started to crackle with electricity.

**"FATAL MALFUNCTION. ATUO-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. EXPLOSION IN TWENTY SECONDS, 19, 18..."**

"Spyro, please help me!" I begged. "There has to be something you can do!"

**"…12, 11, 10…"**

"Is there anyway you can reverse this?" Spyro asked hurriedly. "A way to make you truly alive again?"

"I'm not sure!" I cried. I then glanced at the master control switch. I gasped. "Spyro, throw that switch! It might just…!"

**"…3, 2, 1…"**

Spyro lowered his head, charged forward and knocked the switch into the 'Off' position in the nick of time. As I had predicted, the entire laboratory shut down, Every robot in the place collapsed lifelessly, their remote power source offline.

"Hey, it worked!" he said, relieved. "But what are we gonna do about…? Uh, Blink?"

I didn't respond. I had collapsed along with the other robots. Sparx sat up at last on Spyro's back, glancing over at me and then at the look on Spyro's face before piecing it together.

"He's… gone." the dragonfly said slowly.

"Blink?" Spyro asked, his voice cracking. He placed his front paw on my shoulder and gently nudged me. _"Blink?"_

The purple dragon stated to weep softly, tears running down his face. Sparx tried to comfort him, shushing him gently.

"I'm sure he's in a better place, Spyro." he said.

"He was just a boy." Spyro sobbed. "Oh, why was he always trying to prove himself to me?"

I moaned weakly, but Spyro didn't hear me. "Spyro…" I groaned.

"He was so cool with his laser gloves and-"

"I… I just wanted to be your sidekick." I managed to say softly.

"Blink!" Spyro gasped joyfully, hearing me this time. "You're alive!"

"Yeah… but I can't move." I said, struggling to talk. I then noticed that a lone machine in the corner was still running. I recognised it as the Professor's design. "Spyro, throw me… throw me into that machine!" I pleaded.

I expected him to argue, but Spyro nodded, scooping me up with his horns and carrying me over to the machine. With a grunt, he thrust my robotic form upwards and into the chute. The machine whirred and buzzed, getting louder.

"Blink?" Spyro called worriedly.

I suddenly came tumbling out of the bottom of the machine. It had recalibrated my DNA. I was a mole once more, organic, unaltered.

"Whew! I was worried there for a second." Spyro exclaimed. Then his face turned serious. "Blink, did you really pull that crazy robotic stunt in the hopes that I'd make you my sidekick?"

"I know it sounds silly, but it's been by dream since I met you." I admitted, getting up and dusting myself off.

"You didn't need to change yourself, Blink. You're fine the way you are!" Spyro declared. "You're brave, you're heroic, you care about others! You are everything you need to be in order to be a sidekick or even the hero!"

"Except for my fresh-air-a-phobia." I reminded him glumly. Spyro just smiled and playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"Come on, Blink, let's get out of here and go home."


	6. Epilogue (One Step at a Time)

Epilogue (One Step at a Time)

"Ready to try again, Blink?" Bianca asked, reaching out to me with her hand. I nodded and took her hand, stepping out of the hole and onto the grass.

Into the sunlight.

Into the fresh air.

I could feel my muscles tensing. I swallowed hard and suppressed a whimper. Bianca led me across the grass. still holding my hand. "That's right, Blink." she said soothingly. "Just take it one step at a time."

I could see Hunter up ahead, practicing archery, of course. He looked over at us as we approached. I expected a wise crack of some sort. Our history wasn't altogether pleasant, as I mentioned. I was surprised when he smiled cheerfully and waved to me.

"Looking good, Blink!" he called. "Keep at it!"

"Yes, you're doing remarkably well, my good chap!" Byrd shouted over the noise of his jet-pack as he rocketed overhead.

I was doing it at last. I was facing my fear. I had been at this for just over a week now and everyone reckoned I was making great progress. I don't know about that, but one thing's for sure: I'm determined to beat this. If I can beat this, then not only will I be able to become Spyro's new sidekick, but I'll also be able to go anywhere above ground. I'll see things I've never seen before, make new friends, experience new sensations and wonders… It'll be a world of opportunity.

I just need to keep at it and never stray form my goal. On my honour, I will beat this. I just gotta take it easy. Not too much pressure on myself.

Just one step at a time.

My name's Blink. Blink the Mole. This is my story. My legend. My life. It's still in the making, and from here, it's only gonna get better.

Someday, I'll make a great sidekick, because on that day, I won't have fresh-air-a-phobia.

I'll be amazing.

I'll be a new mole.

I'll be… Blink.

**Fin**

**Well, that's a wrap. What did you guys think? Review if you get the chance. Once again, Blink is my favourite **_Spyro_** character. Always has been. He may return in future stories. Possibly. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
